What Have I Done
by BookLuvr458
Summary: Aubree is an eleven year old girl who has gorgeous long straight red hair with bangs, and beautiful blue eyes, and light skin. She loves nature, animals, photography, and is very caring. She finds her long lost brother, what will happen when they find a mysterious lab and get captured?(i suck at summarys its better inside) ated t for t rated book (violence)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Welcome welcome to BookLuvr458s first story! Well this is my first story so it might suck btw for me to update I will have had to read a set number of reviews.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Am A Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Summary-Aubree is an eleven year old girl who has gorgeous long straight red hair with bangs, and beautiful blue eyes, and light skin. She loves nature, animals, photography, and is very caring. She and her best friend Cole are becoming more than just friends, what will happen when they find a mysterious lab and get captured?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Am A Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aubree POV

Hey I see you've come across my story so are you going to read it? Course you are! Well here's a tip remember what you read and you might make it out of my crazy life alive. Well let's start this story off!

Here we go!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Am A Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_CRASH! I run through the tall grass as fast as I can and im out of breath. I stop to catch my breath when I smell a sickly sweet substance "Sleeping Gas!" I think to myself and keep on running after about 5 minutes im exhausted and the last thing I see is the fabric of a burlap sack._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Am A Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**October 14, 2005**

I wake up breathing fast sure that I'm in a burlap sack but I then see that I'm in my bed. I look at the clock on my right and see that the time is 5:49 A.M. I get up out of bed and get dressed into a short-sleeve shirt and some jeans. I pull on some flats put on my necklace **(link on profile)** brush my hair and I'm ready to go to school. Ok well here's how I look I am 14 and have long straight red hair (like Lily Evans I love HP) and sky blue eyes, my BGF (Best Guy Friend) Cole says most girls at the school would kill for my looks. Now Carter he is also 14 (but he's turning 15 tomorrow) he has black hair (guy style) and he's not very muscular he has chocolate eyes and a dazzling smile and we're both in 9th grade. I glance at my clock and see its only 6:05 so I grab my computer and start chatting with Carter on ChattoMania (it's real).

Carter- Aubree Why'd you wake me up so early!

Aubree- Dude its 6:05 I'm already dressed!

Carter- Oh so now you love fashion huh?

Aubree – I hate Fashion but that may surprise you!

Carter- I had no idea!

Aubree-My mom's calling me better go

TheAubreeMeister has logged off

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Am A Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**At School**

I walk to school and look at my watch and see I'm way early so I go and sit on the school steps near the alley next to the school when I see these tall angry looking muscular guys with evil glints in their eyes come towards me and the next thing I see is a burlap sack… for real.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Am A Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N I'm evil aren't I hehehehheheh well 1 review and ill update see ya!**


	2. Chappie 2

A/N- Welcome again! Review Review Review plz Bad me Bad me Bad me! I havnt updated in 4evah

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Am A Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Summary-Aubree is an eleven year old girl who has gorgeous long straight red hair with bangs, and beautiful blue eyes, and light skin. She loves nature, animals, photography, and is very caring. She finds her long lost brother and they get captured?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Am A Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aubree POV

I wake up and rub my head for some reason it's a little sore like someone was dragging me in a bag and didn't care if I was getting hurt. Then I remember that I got captured. Yea call me stupid but my freakin' head hurts. I take a look around me and see im an a cage and when I peek out of the bars I see I'm in a van. I then pass out of tiredness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Am A Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carter POV

I start the long walk to school thinking about what I always do Aubree there's just something about her like I met her before we met in when we were 11 in 6th grade. I think back to when I was five I can't remember anything. Weird. I look to the back school steps where Aubree is usually waiting for me but she's not there then where is she? The next thing I know I smell a sickly sweet smell and see a burlap sack and pass out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Am A Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carter POV

When I wake up I'm in a cage but that doesn't matter what matters is that I see Aubree safe but passed out/ sleeping. I sigh in relief. _Good I think she's alive._ _I would have died if Aubree wasn't here._ It's not like there's anything romantic between us it's just like she's a little sister to me. I whisper (so the driver doesn't catch us talking I don't wanna be hurt) to Aubree "Aubree, Aubree, Aubree..." over and over until she wakes up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Am A Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aubree POV

When I wake up its because I hear my name being called over and over again. "What?" I snap angrily. I look up and see Carter "Carter!" I yell with glee. "Shhhhhh!" He says "The guards might hear us!" "No they won't" I say back to him "They don't bother with us." "Ohh" He says. "What did oyu want to tell me?" I ask. "Oh I was just happy that you're here but not happy at the same time." "Why?" I ask. He just replies "I am happy because your my best friend and not happy because we don't know where we are going." "Ok" Suddenly the van abruptly stops and the wolf-men take out our cages…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Am A Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N EVIL CLIFFIE MUA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA… {[(5hours later)]} HA-HA-HA-HA-HA ok well bye and keep an eye out for the next chappie! The next chappie will come in 2 reviews by different people (also people that review will get cookies)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- so sorry for the long wait you guys. Well im back sorry you guys. :( well today I will update with two chapters and ive got some info for you at the bottom A/N so don't skip! Here we go. Crap im sounding like miley cyrus (yes I used to watch the show but it was when hm was still popular). Btw cookies for everyone who reviewed (::) (::)**

_**Im just a line here to separate the A/N from the story_**_

Aubree POV

The wolf-Men took us out of our cages and the one that was carrying my cage (which was very small I might add) starts shaking it around so I keep bumping my head on the ceiling of the cage. I also see the other Wolf-Man(I'm going to call wm for now) doing the same to Carters cage which is larger than mine so even though he is taller than me he doesn't bump his head. _No fair._ I thought. Anyways we got into this huge white building and everything inside it was literally shining with cleanliness. I looked over at carter and mouthed to him "The shine it buuuurrrrns!" He silently laughed to himself. I was getting bored since the WM have been roughly carrying our cages around the building for 15 minutes so I shake around in the cage. Suddenly the WM carrying my cage said "Little freak." And threw my cage on the ground. I moaned with pain…

_**Just a line…..**_

**A/N- well tune in later I cant upload another chappie so youll have to wait a couple of weeks.**

**-BookLuvr458 out!**

_**Just a line minding my own business**_

**A/N- You really thought I would leave you there hahahah**

_Is it a crime to be a simple line?_

Carter POV

I saw Aubree moan in pain. Suddenly the WM picked her up and took us to separate rooms and made me (don't know about Aubree) change into white Capri things and a plain white tee-shirt. Suddenly I was roughly shoveed back in my cage. About 5 minutes later Aubree came in wearing Capri and a tee-shirt but she had a large purplish bruise forming on her cheek and she didn't even act like it hurt. Aubree's cage was put down next to mine and I asked her "What happened?" "Well I maybe slapped one of those Wolf-Men because they told me to change and they didn't leave the room I told them they were being perverts and they slapped me. Then they finally left." She said. "You ok?" I asked her. "Yes." She said. "Im tired so im going to sleep." She then fell asleep.

**A/N-These chappies are so short. Info below.**

**What animal DNA should they have?**

**What people should be in their "pack" when they break out?**

**About above the people in their group if you want to participate PM me personalities, Names, ages, race, gender, etc.**

**BookLuvr458 out**


	4. AN

**Hey guys I know you will hate me for this but I need personalities for the group of people! PM me with them. If you don't then I will have a major Hiatus on this story (Hiatus is writers block). Sorry for you thinking this was an update but I shall try to update sooon! But I don't want this to get deleted so ill put a bit of story.**

*_last time*_

"_What happened?" "Well I maybe slapped one of those Wolf-Men because they told me to change and they didn't leave the room I told them they were being perverts and they slapped me. Then they finally left." She said. "You ok?" I asked her. "Yes." She said. "Im tired so im going to sleep." She then fell asleep._

_**Yeah look at me im controlling time! **_

Aubree POV

I woke up and was taken to one of the rooms and they injected me with some type of stuff in a needle. The pain was sooo burning me I felt like I was going to die so I passed out.

_**Whats going on with carter?**_

Carter POV

I saw Aubree being taken to another room soon they took me too and they injected me with something. Knowing this would hurt I passed out willingly.


	5. Too lazy to come up with a name for this

**A/N-I haven't updated in soooo long but anyway todays my bday so reviews as presents please!**

**5****th**** chappie! Yayayay well I got this review that I want to answered to (ill put the review here since it was a guest who reviewed)**

**Guest- 1) Please update soon! I luv this fanfic!**

**2) Aubree shld be bubbly and loud and he should be shy and sweet**

**3) Avian DNA! Always!**

**4) Is Aubree a sister to the boy? NO PLZ NO I SEE CHEMESTRY BETWEEN THEM MORE THAN IN CHEMESTRY CLASS!**

**So guest I liked your review. It was to say in the least funny. Thanks for the suggestion of Avian DNA (if no one said anything I would have gone with that) and I was going to make them bro and sis but because of your screaming which almost busted my ears (jk lol) made me change my ways but when I read storys I like the people to progress slowly into a relationship unlike most storys out there. Well I guess you want the update now sorry for making you wait a while. Oh and I remembered I haven't put these.**

**Me- Well-**

**Gazzy- Read and review!**

**Me- i brought him in here like saint fang of boredom magically got fang, i got gazzy.**

**Gazzy- Yep**

**Me- well i thing gazzy is cool but like no-one else does.**

**Disclaimer of Disclaiming- I am not a middle aged man living in Florida who is rich and writes books. I am a girl old enough to be on fanfiction writing stories based on books I don't own.**

_**Whos a line separating an authors note and stories? I am.**_

_*last time*_

_Carter POV_

_I saw Aubree being taken to another room soon they took me too and they injected me with something. Knowing this would hurt I passed out willingly._

_*back to normal time*_

Carter POV

I woke up in the cage with a feeling that my back was being ripped to shreds. I think its just something in my blood stream so i try to go to sleep hoping everything will be okay when i wake up.

_**LINE LINE LINE LINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_

Aubree POV

I woke up and bit my lip to keep from screaming out in pain. Soon a coppery taste filled my mouth. I felt my back and felt a stream of blood coming from my middle back and i felt feathers? I had freaking wings! Wait Carter is awake! I say "Carter?" he responds "Yea?" i almost scream at him "We both have wings!" he says..

**A/N- should the flock meet aubrees flock? bye!**


	6. Chapter 3 3

**A/this anyN- Why hello there readers of my A/N! Who reads these anyway?Well you get a talking feature in one of my A/Ns if you review and you have to have in good context the word baguette and defenestrate! (defenestrate is my fav word) well for the talking feature you have to have expressed your views on some thing (my story, the pres., siblings, etc.).Ell-way oodbye-gay ellow-fay eaders-ray! On't-day orget-fay o-tay eview-ray earest-day ones-ay!**

**e-thay ine-lay**

_*Last time*_

_Aubree POV_

_I woke up and bit my lip to keep from screaming out in pain. Soon a coppery taste filled my mouth. I felt my back and felt a stream of blood coming from my middle back and i felt feathers? I had freaking wings! Wait Carter is awake! I say "Carter?" he responds "Yea?" i almost scream at him "We both have wings!" he says.._

_*end*_

"Thats so cool!" "How can this be cool?" I reply. "Well we ca-" But he was cut short as a guy who looked like Bill Nye the science guy **(Who has watched those?)** came in and grabbed me out of my cage. I had already learned to expect pain from these people so i didnt even try to fight the whitecoat as he took me to a room and **(A/N- random question can i make this guy jeb?) **strapped me down to a table. I started to freak out. They injected me with something and I passed out.

**Bye people! i made it short cause im evil! MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAH *cough* Im not that evil this was just a long line break!**

Aubree POV

I woke up feeling dazed and my brain felt weird like it was holding out on something. **(yes Aubree gets a power here but i think we all know what it is) **I looked over at Carter **(shes gonna have all of angels powers i couldnt keep from telling you! i want someone to kinda know how angel feels, and she'll get some other stuffies) **and looked at him. He was sleeping."I wish I knew what he was dreaming." I thought. Suddenly it felt like i was pulled off my feet and i was in school? Wait what?! Normal school weird! Well, Okay then! I was in the dream and i saw Carter kissing someone. i walked over to him and i saw someone with my color hair kissing him and i felt a pang go through my chest. I wasn't jealous was I?...

**Ba bye im evil so does 5 revies sound good for another chappie?**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey you guys didnt get the 5 reviews i wanted! so this time how bout 3 reviews? here we go.**

_*last time*_

Aubree POV

I woke up feeling dazed and my brain felt weird like it was holding out on something. **(yes Aubree gets a power here but i think we all know what it is) **I looked over at Carter **(shes gonna have all of angels powers i couldnt keep from telling you! i want someone to kinda know how angel feels, and she'll get some other stuffies) **and looked at him. He was sleeping."I wish I knew what he was dreaming." I thought. Suddenly it felt like i was pulled off my feet and i was in school? Wait what?! Normal school weird! Well, Okay then! I was in the dream and i saw Carter kissing someone. i walked over to him and i saw someone with my color hair kissing him and i felt a pang go through my chest. I wasn't jealous was I?...

_*fin*_

I closed my eyes and wished myself out of dreamland_._After I was out of dreamland i kept wondering if i was jealous. I couldn't like Carter could I? I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

LINE LINEEEEEEEEEEEE

Carter POV

I was having the most wonderful dream and then i woke up. What was that dream? I forgot the dream and it was one of the best I've had since before Emily...Nevermind that. I looked over at Aubree and saw she was sleeping. I then looked over to my other side and saw a girl about 8 years old with jet black hair and magneta streaks. She was wearing a white T-Shirt and shorts and was passed out.

**Thats it since you guys didnt give the reviews so lets go for 3 this time not so hard huh?**


	8. Sorry guys

**AN. Sorry to disappoint you guys but I am currently unavailable at the moment. I am visiting my grandmother (who doesn't live in the us) and I wasn't allowed to bring my computer so don't expect any updates until sometime in August. Bye. Hope you keep a look out!**


	9. Edward Cullen (Sorry It took so long!)

**So i wont ask for reviews anymore since you guys dont give em to me! Heres Chapter 8 its kinda Short.**

_*last time*_

_Carter POV_

_I was having the most wonderful dream and then i woke up. What was that dream? I forgot the dream and it was one of the best I've had since before Emily... Nevermind that. I looked over at Aubree and saw she was sleeping. I then looked over to my other side and saw a girl about 8 years old with jet black hair and magneta streaks. She was wearing a white T-Shirt and shorts and was passed out._

_*revert back*_

After I saw the girl I looked around the room to see if there were anymore add-ons to the room. I saw a guy next to Aubree but I wasn't able to make out his features and such all I saw was that he had lightish brownish hair and the standard outfit and he was my age.

Aubree POV

I heard a voice saying "Whatever your name is wake up!" I woke up and said tiredly "What?" "Whats your name?" The voice said to me and now that i was partially awake i could tell it was male. I finally opened my eyes and saw he was pretty cute He had light brown hair and sparkling blue eyes and he was my age. I said "My names Aubree, what about you?" He replied "Zack. Aubree's a pretty name it suits you." "Thanks," I whispered as I blushed a deep red. Wait what? Aubree does not blush! "Your welcome." He replied. I smiled at him and then a scientist came into the room and roughly grabbed my cage and rolled it out of the room on a cart. At the lab they put laughing gas on me and i passed out the last thing i heard was "Hopefully this eye experiment will work." I tried to fight it but i eventually passed out.

Anonymous POV

I really hope my plan will work, soon those nitwits will be killed. They were only a test ad they will die.

Aubree POV

I woke up again and saw Zack lookin at me. I simply mumbled "Stop being an Edward Cullen". He just chuckled.

**A/N Sorry this took so long I was in a different country and I had left this document at home on mycomputer which i wasnt allowed to take BYE hopefully ill update really soon.**


End file.
